


Royal Naps

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even royals get sleepy sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Naps

Red Riding Hood had been busy tending to her roses when the idea of taking a nap crossed her mind. Her eyelids became heavy and she yawned as she rubbed at an eye, looking around for somewhere to lay down. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to make it to the castle and so the little bench that had been built in her garden was deemed better than nothing. She yawned softly as she curled up onto her side on the bench, falling asleep with an arm under her head.

She woke up when she felt something heavy drape over her. She opened her eyes, frowning as she tried to get up, finding that she couldn’t. She allowed her brain a moment to process this new information and then a smile spread over her face as she hugged onto the gangly form lying on top of her. “How long have I been asleep?” she asked.

“A few hours,” Flycatcher answered, adjusting himself to lie on his side beside her, careful not to push her off or crush her. He rested his cheek against the palm of one hand, smiling at her in fondness. “Still feeling tired?” he asked.

As if in answer, Ride softly yawned in his face. She gasped in surprise when he suddenly poked her tongue with a finger, pouting at him. “Possibly…” she mumbled, shifting herself a little closer to rest her head against his chest. “We haven’t really been getting a full night’s sleep,” she reminded him with a sigh.

“Sorry about that.”

“S'fine,” she assured him. “You just can’t scold me for sleeping out here.”

Flycatcher laughed, hugging her close with one arm, pressed up against her. “I asked Weyland to make sure he wakes us up when dinner’s ready,” he assured her. “Trusty tends to get a little annoyed when we let the food get cold.”

“Mmm better not upset him then…” she mumbled, allowing herself to fall asleep anew, nestled close against him.

Flycatcher just smiled and watched her, running his fingers idly through her hair as he watched her body start to relax, allowing himself to follow after her in slumber.


End file.
